Le collègue de mon père
by Thecrasy
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Stiles. 18 ans, ça se fête... Avec le collègue de son père. #PinkUndiesSunday


Cette fic est un cadeau pour Orange Sanguine, parce que je voulais la motiver à finir sa fic _**Control or kill it**_ qui est géniale. Vous devez aller la lire, c'est une obligation ! Donc voilà, pour la petite histoire elle est entièrement finie d'écrire, il me reste juste à finir de la bétatiser :D

Merci beaucoup à Bruniblondi pour avoir relu et corrigé ceci :D Et à Orange Sanguine aussi, d'abord parce qu'elle m'a donné une liste de plusieurs kinks se trouvant dans cet OS, mais aussi parce que je l'adore.

Bonne lecture.

OoO

Stiles passa la porte du loft de son petit ami et s'immobilisa. La table, habituellement repoussée sous la fenêtre, trônait au centre de la pièce et était recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée. Des pétales de roses rouges étaient parsemés dessus, et deux chandeliers avec des bougies blanches allumées étaient placés au centre de la table. Derek avait sorti sa plus belle vaisselle, et une odeur délicieuse planait dans tout l'appartement.

Stiles sourit.

Cela faisait huit mois que Derek et lui s'étaient mis ensemble. Le plus âgé des deux travaillait comme adjoint au shérif. Oui, il travaillait pour le père de son copain. C'était en partie pour ça que Derek avait absolument tenu à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Ce qui voulait dire pas de sexe avant les dix-huit ans de Stiles. Qui étaient aujourd'hui. Stiles avait donc bien l'attention d'avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe avec son chéri chaud comme la braise. Dans plein de positions différentes. Toute la nuit. Et toute la journée d'après. Il prévoyait un véritable marathon.

Et apparemment, Derek ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il avança dans la cuisine et trouva son amoureux occupé à remuer ce qui semblait être une sauce. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche cintrée et d'un jean noir moulant qui mettait ses fesses délicieuses en valeur. Il était pieds nus, ce qui paraissait étrangement érotique aux yeux de Stiles.

Stiles s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça par-derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Ça sent bon... »

Puis, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Mais pas autant que toi. J'ai envie de te dévorer. Cette tenue te va tellement bien. Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle serait encore plus belle par terre. »

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, souriant légèrement d'un air moqueur.

« Ça pourrait s'arranger... »

Après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux, Derek coupa le feu sous la sauce et se retourna, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles. Lentement, tout en l'embrassant, il le guida jusqu'à son canapé où Stiles se laissa tomber.

Sans rien ajouter, Derek se recula et alla jusqu'à sa chaîne hi-fi, qu'il alluma. Les premières notes de « It's a Man's Man's Man's World » de Seal résonnèrent dans la pièce et Stiles sourit. Derek et lui s'étaient rencontrés en boîte de nuit et leur première danse avait été sur cette chanson, un slow qui s'était terminé de manière très frustrante pour le plus jeune, puisque Derek avait refusé de s'éclipser dans les toilettes avec lui. Mais il avait eu un numéro de téléphone, qu'il avait exploité deux jours plus tard. Et, huit mois après, voilà qu'ils étaient tous les deux chez Derek, prêts à passer à une nouvelle étape dans leur vie de couple.

Derek se plaça devant Stiles, bougeant légèrement les hanches. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque et, s'il le voulait, Stiles pouvait tendre les mains pour les poser sur le corps de son amant.

Il ne se priva donc pas de le faire, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Derek, le sentant onduler contre lui. Derek commença à se caresser lascivement au rythme de la musique, passant ses mains sur son torse, ses hanches, les posant sur celles de Stiles. Puis, sans cesser de bouger au rythme de la chanson, il déboucla sa ceinture, l'enlevant. Stiles bougea ses mains pour le laisser faire, les plaçant sur les fesses de Derek, qu'il massa légèrement. Le gémissement du plus vieux fut couvert par la musique.

Stiles ne pouvait quitter des yeux les mains de Derek, il ne remarqua donc pas tout de suite que celui-ci ne regardait que son visage, étudiant ses réactions, cataloguant ses expressions. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de se redresser, se reculant d'un pas. Bougeant toujours en rythme avec la chanson, il commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, qui s'ouvrit sur son torse ferme et musclé.

Stiles émit un petit bruit à cette vue et il tendit la main, mais Derek se recula davantage, se mettant hors de portée du plus jeune. Puis, il glissa une main dans la ceinture de son pantalon, se caressant par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

Stiles gémit à nouveau en voyant l'érection de Derek grandir au rythme de ses mouvements. Quand son amant enleva la main de son pantalon, il put voir la ligne de sa verge tendue à travers les couches de tissu, et il se sentit saliver. Bientôt, tout ceci serait à lui, enfin.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek, accompagnant ses mouvements et bientôt, Derek laissa sa chemise glisser le long de ses bras. Le vêtement se froissa en arrivant sur le sol, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en soucia. Derek posa ses mains sur celles de Stiles et se caressa avec. Le ventre, les abdominaux, les pectoraux.

Stiles frissonna en sentant la peau douce sous ses paumes. Il adorait que Derek prenne le contrôle comme ça, il aimait devoir regarder et ne rien faire. Sauf... Il sourit en entendant son amant gémir quand, passant sur ses pectoraux, il le griffa légèrement.

Bientôt, Derek commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair et Stiles sentit sa respiration se couper dans sa gorge quand Derek écarta les pans de son pantalon, dévoilant de la fine dentelle rose. Il approcha sa main pour toucher, mais Derek se décala hors de sa portée à nouveau.

Pivotant sur lui-même, il tourna le dos à Stiles, se penchant légèrement en avant. Ondulant toujours des hanches, il baissa doucement, tout doucement, son pantalon, de sorte que la dentelle se dévoile lentement.

Stiles dut se retenir de gémir à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver un homme dans une culotte en dentelle rose sexy, mais après tout, tout ce que faisait Derek était sexy.

Voir ses superbes fesses rebondies moulées dans de la dentelle faisait des choses incroyables à sa libido.

Une fois le pantalon sous ses fesses, Derek se retourna à nouveau, faisant face à Stiles, et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il avança et recula ses hanches plusieurs fois, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, se frottant à l'érection grandissante de Stiles. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement avant de se relever. Le pantalon glissa à ses pieds et, d'un mouvement, il l'envoya rejoindre la chemise, manquant de peu les bougies.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre en accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches, lançant un regard suggestif à Stiles par-dessus son épaule. Stiles se dépêcha de se relever pour le suivre, enlevant précipitamment tous ses vêtements, les jambes tremblant légèrement sous l'excitation et l'anticipation.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, un frisson traversa son corps entier. Là, accrochées à la tête du lit, se trouvaient deux paires de menottes. Un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il imagina son amant les... Emprunter... Au travail.

Il se colla derrière Derek, qui était en train de fouiller dans la table de nuit pour poser préservatifs et lubrifiant sur le lit et passa sa main sur ses abdominaux, puis il prit la verge tendue à travers la dentelle, faisant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient en embrassant les épaules de Derek.

Celui-ci se retourna, avant de prendre les hanches de Stiles pour le guider sur le lit. Il l'installa sur le dos au milieu du matelas avant de prendre ses poignets pour les enfermer dans les menottes. Il s'assura que celles-ci n'étaient pas trop serrées pour éviter de blesser son amant. Puis, retirant son dernier vêtement, il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Stiles et retourna l'embrasser profondément, avant de murmurer tout contre sa bouche.

« J'avais prévu tellement de choses pour ce soir, Stiles. Mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'être impatient. Alors voilà le programme. Je vais prendre mon temps pour te découvrir, te goûter, te savourer. Jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses. Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Non, je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ça te fasse mal, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Mais je vais continuer encore et encore, et là, quand la douleur sera trop forte, elle se transformera en plaisir. Tu banderas à nouveau, et je vais pouvoir prendre ta queue dans ma bouche. Avant que tu ne me prennes. Durement, longuement. Tu entends, Stiles ? Tu veux me prendre, me posséder ? Tu veux montrer à tout le monde que je suis à toi ? »

Stiles haleta, envahi par les images qu'évoquaient les paroles de Derek. Des images avec de la peau nue, des lèvres conquérantes, des dents, de la sueur et du sexe.

Il voulait ça, oui. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que c'était lui, l'heureux élu qui avait la chance de faire sa vie avec Derek. Il voulait que tout le monde sache, en regardant l'homme, qu'il était pris, qu'il avait quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un était cet ado maladroit de Stiles. Il voulait que Derek porte sa marque, il voulait ses mains, sa langue, sa queue partout où c'était possible. Il voulait le prendre dans sa bouche, il voulait les lèvres de Derek autour de lui, il voulait explorer son intimité, il voulait tout, tout de suite.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand il entendit Derek émettre une sorte de sifflement mélangé à un grognement.

Derek sembla perdre le contrôle de ses hanches, qui ondulèrent sur lui pendant que les dents du plus vieux plongèrent dans la chair de son épaule.

Stiles grogna. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête en imaginant la marque de Derek. Celui-ci sembla se calmer et il se redressa à nouveau.

Il embrassa la marque qu'il avait faite, comme pour se faire pardonner, avant de tracer un chemin de baisers jusqu'à la bouche de son amant.

Puis il redescendit sur le torse, taquinant les tétons de ses dents et de sa langue. Stiles gémit. Il avait toujours eu les tétons très sensibles, au contraire de Derek qui ne ressentait presque rien quand Stiles jouait avec.

Derek le savait bien, et il usa et abusa de cette connaissance pour transformer Stiles en masse de désir avant de se redresser une nouvelle fois.

« Tout va bien ? »

Stiles rit d'un air un peu jaune. « Non. Ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras fait jouir, crétin. J'en peux plus ! »

Derek ronronna presque quand il répondit. « Pourtant... On vient juste de commencer. »

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. « Okay, j'ai changé d'avis. En fait, je ne veux plus faire ça avec toi, tu peux me détacher, je vais me finir tout seul. Merci d'avoir participé, bon retour à la maison. »

Derek le contempla d'un air songeur. « Tu veux jouir ? D'accord. Alors je vais te sucer, et tu pourras jouir dans ma bouche. Qu'en penses-tu, Stiles ? Le programme te plaît ? »

Stiles releva la tête pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux. « J'en dis que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu parles encore. Tu as quelque chose à faire, tu viens si gentiment de te proposer, alors maintenant tu peeeEEEEUX - »

Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase. En effet, sans attendre, Derek passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de l'érection de son partenaire avant de refermer ses lèvres sur le gland, creusant légèrement les joues. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait, ils avaient toujours gardé la plupart de leurs vêtements jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait parfois eu masturbation mutuelle, mais Derek avait toujours refusé d'aller plus loin tant que Stiles n'était pas majeur.

Derek rit légèrement et les vibrations engendrées coururent le long de la verge de Stiles qui gémit plus fort encore. Derek embrassa le bout avant de descendre, déposant des baisers sur toute la longueur. Il taquina un instant les bourses avant de se redresser. Il écarta les jambes de Stiles, relevant ses genoux et posant ses pieds à plat sur le lit.

Stiles se sentait exposé, à la merci de Derek. Mais le regard de Derek ne trahissait qu'un désir intense, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait manifestement. Stiles se sentait sexy, désiré, et il adorait le sentiment.

Il aima davantage encore quand Derek passa sa langue tout le long de son érection, ses bourses, et qu'il descendit ensuite à son intimité. Il haleta, tout son corps se tendant sous l'anticipation.

Derek posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Stiles, caressant la peau douce. Il souffla doucement sur l'intimité de Stiles, le faisant frissonner. La respiration de Stiles se coupa dans sa gorge quand la langue de Derek se posa sur son intimité, taquinant doucement l'entrée du jeune homme. Puis la pointe de la langue entra légèrement, détendant peu à peu l'anneau de muscles.

Une main descendit pour rejoindre sa langue, tandis que l'autre main remonta légèrement et des doigts lubrifiés s'enroulèrent autour de l'érection délaissée de Stiles. Celui-ci laissait échapper une litanie de grognements, de gémissements entrecoupés du nom de Derek, qui était comme une musique aux oreilles du plus vieux.

Il savait que Stiles était sensible, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Le jeune homme si prompt à partir dans de grands monologues habituellement semblait ne plus savoir comment parler, plongé dans le plaisir qu'il était.

Bientôt, il se tendit. « Derek ! Der... Je vais- je vais jouir ! »

Aussitôt, Derek délaissa l'entrée de Stiles et il reprit l'érection de son amant en bouche. Il entama de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient, masturbant de sa main ce qu'il ne prenait pas en bouche.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Stiles pour jouir dans la bouche de Derek. Celui-ci continua à le masturber tout au long de son orgasme. Il remonta le long du corps de Stiles pour aller l'embrasser, et Stiles se goûta lui-même sur la langue de son amant. Mais il se dégagea. « Derek, stop, s'il te plaît. Hyper-sensible là. »

Derek se contenta de sourire.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit que je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu bandes de nouveau, non ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tu vas me tuer, tu le sais, ça ? » Gémit Stiles.

Tout en continuant à masturber son amoureux, Derek reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa sur les doigts. Puis, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stiles, il amena un doigt à son intimité et commença à se préparer. Un doigt devint deux, puis trois.

Stiles avait l'impression d'être en feu. Les stimulations sur son membre sensible étaient douloureuses, mais la vision de Derek se préparant lui-même, se préparant à accueillir Stiles au plus profond de lui... Il se tortilla légèrement, essayant d'atteindre Derek, de le toucher, essayant de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les menottes l'empêchaient d'utiliser ses mains et Derek, qui s'était réinstallé sur ses cuisses, l'obligeait à rester plus ou moins immobile. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder et ressentir.

Ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. La vision de Derek se donnant lui-même du plaisir était quelque chose qu'il voulait pouvoir admirer pendant encore de longues années. Son corps était tendu, ses abdominaux se contractaient quand il trouvait ce point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Le rouge commençait à se répandre sur ses joues et le haut de son torse. Une mince couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau et Stiles n'avait envie que d'une chose, le goûter. Le goûter comme Derek avait pu le faire avec lui.

Comme promis, la douleur se transforma bientôt en plaisir et Stiles se sentit durcir à nouveau sous les attentions de Derek. Il bénit son adolescence et sa période réfractaire presque inexistante. Il ne pouvait imaginer subir les tortures de Derek plus longtemps.

Une fois qu'il fut dur et que Derek ait rapidement mis un préservatif à son amant, il s'avança légèrement de manière à chevaucher les hanches de Stiles. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Stiles, s'équilibrant et, de l'autre main, empoigna l'érection du plus jeune. Puis, il s'assit dessus, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde sans prévenir. Les deux hommes gémirent fortement à la sensation.

Derek ferma les yeux et respira profondément, essayant de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ondula doucement des hanches. Le plaisir l'envahit, et il commença à faire des mouvements plus amples, que Stiles accompagna rapidement. Ses mains remontèrent le long des côtes de Stiles, caressant la peau douce. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant, et haleta. Le changement d'angle avait permis à l'érection de Stiles de trouver le point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Stiles, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de son partenaire, si Stiles relevait la tête, leurs lèvres se touchaient. C'est ce que fit Stiles. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. L'érection de Derek frottait contre l'estomac de Stiles et il se retrouva rapidement au bord du gouffre.

Puis, Stiles lui mordit la lèvre, et la pointe de douleur suffit à le faire jouir. Il se répandit sur l'estomac du plus jeune avec un gémissement étouffé.

Stiles sentit ses chairs se refermer autour de lui. Il hoqueta et ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques. Il perdit tout rythme, submergé par le plaisir. Il vint.

Derek se décala, s'écroulant aux côtés de Stiles. Il reprit sa respiration, puis tendit la main vers la table de nuit, tâtonnant jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il détacha les menottes, prenant les poignets de Stiles dans ses mains. Il massa et embrassa la chair meurtrie, faisant attention à ne pas blesser Stiles.

Puis il embrassa son amant. « Joyeux anniversaire, Stiles. »

Stiles sourit, lui rendant son baiser. « Merci. Je t'aime. » Il sentit Derek sourire contre sa bouche et ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre son partenaire. Bientôt, ses paupières se firent lourdes, et il commença à s'endormir. Il songea qu'ils devraient se nettoyer, sous peine de se retrouver sales et collants plus tard, mais il ne trouva pas l'énergie pour s'en soucier.

Il s'endormit, bercé par le rythme de la respiration de Derek à côté de lui.

OoO

Dans la chambre d'ami, Peter soupira. Derek avait-il oublié qu'il passait le week-end chez lui ?


End file.
